


Better Than a Vacation

by greieve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greieve/pseuds/greieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master is bored, so the Doctor distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2011. My first fic ever, so it's not the best writing, but I'm still gonna put it up XD

"But why?" moaned the Doctor. He was leaning over the main console of the TARDIS, trying to look genuinely interested in fiddling with some of the controls.

"Because," replied the Master. He kicked his legs up, resting his feet on the console, and leant back in the chair. "I don't understand you, Doctor. Why you always have to be so–" He paused, searching for the right word. "Needy."

The Doctor turned to face the Master, opening his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, he circled around the console, looking for something to calibrate. Finding nothing left to do, the Doctor sighed and walked back to where the Master was sitting, and settled down beside him.

The Master grunted, moving over a bit away from the Doctor.

"What do you suppose we do then?" questioned the Doctor. "We could travel to some planet, take a

vacation."

The Master looked at the Doctor as if he were insane. "A vacation!" he scoffed. "Right and why don't we just swim with the dolphins while we're at it." He crossed his arms, staring ahead at nothing in particular. The Master didn't like vacations. The hot weather, the feeling of uselessness, the people… He'd much rather sit in an isolated room, watching through the glass at some poor soul, tortured by his hand. A smile played across the Master's lips, but he quickly wiped it away.

The Doctor sighed. "Well what do you want to do?" he repeated. A thought crossed his mind, and the Doctor's hand strayed over the Master, traveling slowly up his leg and to his groin, then up to his chest, finally coming to caress the side of his face.

The Master pulled away, but not as quickly as he should have. His eyes met the Doctor's. "Oh, for Rassilon's sake!" he complained, but his voice wavered. He didn't move, glaring at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, then pulled the Master into a deep kiss. He could feel the other Time Lord resist at first, but soon he relaxed and returned the Doctor's intentions, prying open his mouth with his tongue.

The Master pulled back, panting. He could see the hunger in the Doctor's brown eyes. His own arousal churned in the pit of his stomach, causing for the tent in his black denims. He stood, pulling the Doctor up with him, and began walking toward the door.

The Doctor followed willingly, nipping hungrily at the Master's neck, and pulling him into another kiss. The Master groaned, parting his lips and pressing his tongue against the Doctor's. He then willed the TARDIS to open up to the bedroom, and she kindly obliged.

The two Time Lords, still locked in each other's embrace, made their way across the room to the large bed. The Master pushed the Doctor away, taking off his own sweatshirt, then undoing the Doctor's shirt, flinging it across the room.

The Doctor took off the Master's shirt, sliding his hands under the red cloth and over the Time Lord's chest, He then kissed the Master lightly, teasingly. Stepping back to undo his fly, his eyes stayed locked with the Master's, as they watched each other undress. The Doctor finished first though, and he moved forward, helping the Master pull down his pants. Now down on his knees, the Doctor licked the Mater's cock from base to tip, dragging his tongue slowly down its length.

The Master gasped, looking down at the Doctor with hungry eyes, mouth parted and lips wet. When the Doctor swiped his tongue over the tip, it was too much, and the Master bucked his hips, falling down onto the bed.

The Doctor smiled, taking the Master's cock in his mouth. The Master groaned loudly, fucking into the Doctor's mouth while he worked with expert sucks and swipes of his tongue. With one last swipe, the Doctor pulled off with a moan of protest from the Master. His cock was hard and full, and the Doctor was throbbing, needing to be touched. He leaned over the Master, licking at the nape of his neck until he was pulled into another kiss.

Holding the Doctor close, the Master turned over on the bed so that he was now on top. He dragged his tongue over the Doctor's chest, then back up to his neck, leaving behind a love bite.

The Doctor was panting heavily now, and his eyes followed the Master's hand as it traveled to the side table, revealing a tube of lube. The Doctor felt his cock stiffening, and the Master began to spread the lube on his own hands and fingers.

The Master rubbed his slippery hands along the Doctor's inner thighs, coaxing him to open up. The Doctor obeyed, spreading his legs and placing them on either side of the Master, his cock falling against his stomach. The Master licked his lips, leaning over with his left hand placed beside the Doctor so that their gaze was level. He slipped one lubed finger inside, then a second, enjoying how the Doctor pressed back on him, wanting for more.

"Master…" The Doctor's voice was barely a whisper. His eyes were glazed over, yet half closed seductively, his brown irises appearing beneath heavy lids.

The Master grinned and slid in a third finger, watching the Doctor's needing expression intensify. He fucked the Doctor slowly with his fingers, then replaced them with his cock. Letting out a grunt, he began to thrust slowly and shallowly into the Doctor, increasing in depth ever so slightly with each thrust.

The Doctor moaned. "Moremasterpleasemore harderfastermastermore…" He moved with the Master, wanting more. He brought his legs up to rest on the Time Lord's shoulders, and finally, the Master obliged.

His pace began to pick up, and the Master thrust faster and harder and deeper with each grunt. The Doctor cried out when the head of the Master's cock found his prostate, and he thrust even harder. He grasped the Doctor's throbbing length with his free hand, moving it up and down in time with their bodies. He occasionally swiped his thumb across the tip, rewarded with some of the Doctor's pre-cum.

The Doctor was so close, and by the Master's increasing rhythm, he could tell that the other Time Lord was too. His hips bucked every time the Master flicked his thumb nail over the tip of his cock, and he moaned with pleasure. He clenched around the Master, this time making the other Time Lord cry out. He opened their special bond, making them both gasp.

Through their telepathic bond, the Master sent feelings of lust and euphoria surging into the Doctor's mind. The Doctor groaned, clenching the sheets in his fists, and the Master was pleased to find the intense feelings being returned to him. He was moving faster now, harder and deeper, hitting the Doctor's prostate with every thrust.

It was the Doctor who came first, spurting cum over the Master's hand and chest as he cried out. The Master continued to milk him of every drop until his own orgasm. The Doctor intensified the feelings of lust and euphoria to the Master, setting him over the edge.

The Master pushed his cock deep inside the Doctor up to the base, then cried out as he came. Spent, he slumped over, still inside the Doctor, as the two lay there, breathless and panting, recovering from the aftershocks of their orgasms.

The Doctor lay, the Master still on top of him, feeling hot breath on his chest. He lifted his head and kissed the Time Lord's soft bleached hair. Their breathing was beginning to slow now, but neither spoke.

The Master was the first to break the silence, pulling out of the Doctor and lying beside him. "See?" he panted. "That was much better than going out."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, Master," he replied. "I should never have doubted you." He wrapped his arms around the Time Lord, resting his head on the Master's shoulder. They both drifted off then, sleeping beside each other in the bed.


End file.
